Fatherhood
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: With a bad case of insomniac, Hans finds himself reflecting on his thoughts of being a good father or not of his coming child. One-shot. Slight HansXSeras


**I know I should be working on Blood and Fur but this idea popped in my head and screaming to write it. I came up with it last night and thought it would be a very cute little one-shot.**

**Also just to let you all know this it's a romantic one-shot of Hans and Seras. So don't give me crap about their relationship, for this is not about it. It is about Hans reflecting on himself of being a good father or not.**

**But other then that enjoy everyone, and I hope you all like it.**

**I DON'T OWN HELLSING.**

**Fatherhood**

For a creature of the night that basks in the glorious moonlight, Hans has strangely found himself with insomniac during the middle of day after their long mission last night. It was almost laughable real if you think about, for a werewolf like him to have a simple case of insomniac. Back in his days in Millennium he always found many peaceful slumbers in then those days, but they were all dreamless sleeps thanks to the stupid control chip that was planted in his neck. But ever since the chip was destroyed he was able to sleep peacefully on his own will and dream for the first time in a long time.

But now he found himself with a wicked case of insomniac for the past three days, unlike his bedmate.

The pretty little blonde Draculina that he fought against more than six months ago was out like a light next to him. And her light snoring was proof of it.

Seras Victoria was still a slight mystery to him, even to this day from the beginning of their… strange relationship. She was a sweet, innocent, and naïve little thing when he met her for the first time, head on in the battlefield. But it was the way she cling to her old human life that left him puzzled when he met her. Most humans that turned into vampires would have gladly thrown away their humanity and basic in the glory of being an immortal.

Perhaps it was the fact that she rather tried to stay human than being the monster she was now, maybe that was why he so attracted to her. To know another monster like him that didn't get much joy as others like their kind on the battlefield and their blood slaughter. Don't get him wrong though, he didn't mind the blood slaughter and to fight in the war that the Major foolishly declared on England, but he rather fight on his own freewill and spill blood when it is only needed.

Hans's attention was drawn to his bedmate again when he felt her shift her position. He watched her turn on her side towards him and curled up next to his chest. Seras would have gotten closer to him but there was one little thing that kept from so, the little thing that he believed was perhaps the reason of his sudden case of insomniac.

And that was the large bump on her belly, where inside was his first child, their first child.

Hans couldn't help but blush faintly at the night when they conceived their child, which to both his embarrassment and amusement that was the same night that they both met for the first time and fought for the first time. It all happened so fast then that he wasn't quite sure exactly how it really happened. But he remembered somewhere in the fight Seras somehow got a hold of his neck and bit down where the chip was and broke it to pieces. But after that it was sort of a blur to him mostly, all of his animal instincts that were held back for so many years, thanks to the chip, took over him.

And the strongest of all his instincts was the need for a partner, or a mate for better choice of words. It had been ages since he had a woman with him before the war. But the need to have a partner then when he was free from the Millennium's hold… well it was not a good time to be in Seras's shoes. But strangely she didn't fight him off her; of course she protested at first but then quickly gave in to her instincts as he had did.

He broken out into a large grin when he even remembered the look on Integra's face when she came looking for her subordinate after finishing the Major. If he wasn't the serious type he would have laughed out loud then at the look of embarrassment and irritated look on her face when she found them both naked on the ground having sex. He all so remember ever curse word she shouted while trying to look away at the intimidating scene before her. But once they were both decent and that Integra was calmer she allowed the werewolf to come to Hellsing if he wished.

Of course Hans agreed and joined Hellsing and left Millennium on his own free will. Seras on the other hand was a little more than nervous and embarrass of him being so close to her after what they did. But after some bonding and several missions together she became less skittish around him and formed a strange but loving relationship together. And that relationship only grew when they learned of the new life growing in her.

Again Seras shifted close to Hans as best she could with her swollen belly. The werewolf wrapped his arms around the little Draculina and held her closer to him, to the point where he could feel his child moving agents his stomach from hers.

Uh, a child.

He would have never dream of having a child of his own in his immortal life. Sure he's been and slept with quite a hand full of women but neither of them bore his child, and if they did he would have known. Seras was the first woman to bore and carry his child, and that's what scared him shitless.

For the past three nights he did nothing but worry and doubt about himself of being a good father. But don't get him wrong though, it's not like he hasn't had any experience with kids. Actually he was the one that practically raised Schrödinger in the Millennium since he was created! The Doctor had no interest in raising Schrodinger once he finish creating him and the Major didn't pay any attention to him until he saw the boy was fit to his duty, while the rest of the soldiers cared nothing for him. So it was up to the Captain to raise the little boy until he was old enough to care for himself.

So until the day that Millennium waits to attack England and the Hellsing Organization, Hans took care of Schrödinger. You could say that the little cat boy was his duty that was silently placed on him by no one. But Hans didn't mind, in fact he kind of got some joy in caring little Schrödinger. But it still lightly annoyed him that no one else wanted to raise him, not even the Doctor.

Well he shouldn't say that no one wanted to raise him, because that would be a total lie. Rip Van Winkle took an interest in Schrödinger and wanted to help raise him to. She said that a child needs both a man role model and a female role model in their life, which Hans agreed that a child should have both role models in their life. It would help to make a child like Schrödinger well rounded, even if he was just a tool of war like them.

But over all Hans was grateful that Rip wanted to help for it would take a lot of stress off of him. He wasn't sure what to do with the boy if the werewolf was sent on a mission or had to attend a meeting for high officers, for he had to have someone to watch over him. But in truth he didn't really want to leave the boy alone with any of the other Millennium soldiers, heck Rip Van Winkle was perhaps the only one he would allow to be near Schrödinger. He didn't trust Zorin for he was sure she might us the boy as a practice dumb. Alhambra would probably slice the boy's hand off him he got near his cards, Luke would probably ignore him and dump him off somewhere with the lower rank soldiers, and Jan… he rather not think of what Jan might do to the kid. Over all Rip was perhaps the most responsible person in Millennium next to him.

In the end both Hans and Rip raise Schrödinger fairly well, if not decent to their war and bloodlust environment they live in. But it was the best he could do for what they lived in and he was quite proud in the boy. If not even more proud at the fact the boy followed his example and let Millennium and join Hellsing with the former Captain.

But the difference between the former warrant officer and the one in Seras belly is that it's _his._ It's his own flesh and blood that grows within his mate's belly.

Somehow it didn't seem to be the same to the idea of raising this one like the way he raised Schrödinger, even if it is. But somewhere in the back of his head he couldn't help but hear a tiny voice that keeps telling him it's different and that he'll fail with his kid. What if he does fail with his kid, what if he made a wrong parenting move that worked with Schrödinger but failed with this one? What if it hated him! There were a lot of uneasy questions forming in his head that made him doubt his own ability to raise his child.

Then there was the fact of what Aulcard said that made him even more uneasy. When they learned that Seras was pregnant with his child, Aulcard informed them of the difficulty that their child would face in his or hers life. Many years ago when there were more werewolves and before Aulcard fell to Van Hellsing, there were times that werewolves and vampires would mate and create a hybrid of both werewolf and vampire. Back then hybrids were rejected by both of their kinds and looked down upon. They were even sometimes seen unfit to live for they were abominations to their kind.

Of course this worried Hans greatly and set him on high protection mode, especially in front of Aulcard. He wasn't sure at the time of what to make of the vampire then but felt that he would be a threat to his child if he had those feelings to the child. After all Aulcard was the great Count Dracula, the king of the vampires you could say. So to him Alucard might to saw their child as an abomination that is unfit to be a vampire. But the count informed them that he could care less if it was a hybrid, as long as Seras was happy.

That put Hans to some easy, but was still on high alert from then.

But even if Aulcard was fine with their child that still didn't help that other vampires would hate it or try to kill it. And that made Hans worry even more. He didn't know if he could fully protect Seras or their child if a vampire was feeling bold enough to go after them if Hans was not around. The werewolf knew he couldn't be with Seras 24/7 all the time, there would be missions where they would be separated and have to leave their child at the manor.

Suddenly the former Captain was kicked in the stomach by the kid and let out a painful grunt while Seras jerked awake from kick.

The vampire pulled away from the werewolf a bit to see him wince in pain in the slightest as he held his stomach.

"Oh no, did he kick?" she asked.

He grunted and nodded in response.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart that he woke," she kissed him on the cheek "but he does have our strength after all."

_It's all right, besides she didn't vake me. I vas already vake vhen she did it. _He spoke to her through thought.

She looked confuse. "What were you doing up still? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. _No._

"Don't lie to me; I can see that something is bothering you."

_It's nothing._

"Hans! Just tell me already or so help me I'll rip off your balls and shove it down your throat and then rip off your head and shove it up your ass!" She growled dangerously, showing that she definitely not in the mood for his bullshit.

Nervously he gulped down the lump in his throat and back away from the angry female that was suffering a dangerous mood swing at the moment. _Okay!_

She then beamed at him, happy to win the battle.

_It's just… I'm not sure if I can do it._ He confessed.

She gave him a confuse look. "Do what?"

He looked away from her. _Be a father…_

At that Seras expression soft and cuddled closer to the wolf man. "Is that all, I thought you were having doubts of being in Hellsing."

_Of course not, I'm happy here vith you._ And to prove it he kissed her on the forehead.

"And I'm happy to have you here with us. But I understand how you feel Hans, everyone gets the jitters of becoming first time parents it's perfectly natural. Even I'm scared to death of being a mother."

That surprised him. _You are?_

She nodded. "I've never had a real mother figure in my life. My mother died a long time ago when I was very little, I don't have very many memories of her. So it's hard to live up to something you've never really have, not to have a role model to help you learn of what to expect when the time comes, to teach and guild through it all. But somewhere deep inside I just know that when the time does come I will know what to do and that I can do it. It's kind of a basic instinct you can say I guess, does that make any sense?"

_It does I think I know vhat you mean vhen the time comes I'll know vhat to do. But…_

"But what?"

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him._ I'm not sure if I can protect both of you."_

She smiled softly at him."I know what Master said bothers you and it bothers me to, more then you could image. But it's not just us that our baby will have to love and protect; our baby has Master, Sr Integra, Schrödinger, and everyone else in Hellsing to help us protect him… or her. We're not alone."

Strangely Seras words had a great effect on him as they brought a new comfort to him. He never really thought of anyone else willing to protect Seras or their child, in fact he thought it was solely up to him to protect them, it's the way of the werewolf. But he also never had a family before either. In Millennium there was no friendly relationship just all business relationship and nothing more. But here in the Hellsing Organization they treated each other like family almost you could say, a family that he never had when he was just a boy.

"It will be hard, I won't lie about that. But I can tell you that we won't have be alone through this either. We just have to remember to stick together as a family and trust one another in order to help each other. I know it's not what you're use to Hans in Millennium but I can promise that's what Hellsing is, a family." She said.

A faint smile form on his lips as he pulled Seras closer him as possible and burying his face in her blonde locks. Maybe it will be okay; maybe they will make it through the hardships of parenthood just fine. As long as they remember that they are surrounded by those that care for them and wish to help if they are asked.

The faint movement Hans felt from Seras's belly made him smile wider as Seras smiled herself. The werewolf watched the vampire in his arms drift off to sleep again before he suddenly felt his eyes growing heavy. With his worries almost gone with a new sense of peace replaced by it he could finally drift off to a blissful slumber with his Seras.

**Again I hope you all like it and don't bug me about the grammer. I already know it sucks.**

**Please review!**


End file.
